


The Call

by marriedbrothers (Deletrix)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunk Dean, Drunk Dean Winchester, Drunken Confession, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Sam Winchester at Stanford, Stanford Era, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:11:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deletrix/pseuds/marriedbrothers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's at Stanford, Dean leaves a drunken voice message on his phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Call

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I wrote this at 3AM after not having slept for more than 38 hours. Not beta-d either. I don't own any of the characters in this story.

He had changed from drinking beer to chugging whiskey an hour ago. His eyes were fixed on the motel crt tv showing a late-night re-run of McGyver, the flickering screen being the only light source illuminating the small living room.  
He sat comfortably on his bed (bottle in hand, feet stretched out before him) in the room which his father had initially rented for _"just a few days, Dean"_. 

It's been one week and five days and he was still stuck in the same run-down motel. His father had already called twice from his hunt to extend it, since it wasn't just a simple salt and burn after all.  
Dean shifted his legs, laying his right leg with the stitches over the left one.  
Although he had felt " _fine, Dad_ ", his father had wanted him to sit this hunt out.  
_Yes, Sir._

He took another sip from the bottle, the hard liquor burning its way down his throat. He tore his eyes off the glaring screen and glanced at his phone laying on the table near the kitchen.  
Before he had the time to remember the agreement with himself not to call his little brother at university ( _how could he just leave me like that?_ ), he had already limped to the table and taken his phone into his hand, dialing. 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

 _Okay, enough for today, I need to get some sleep eventually._  
Sam got up from his table in the university library and stretched his arms. He'd sat alone in the dark, revising and completing his notes. At around 2AM he left the library heading towards his dorm room.

 

The next morning, he awoke to sunlight poking through the shades and a voice message from Dean. Sam frowned at his phone, of course the night his brother decided to call (which he had almost given up on hoping he would) he had left it in his dorm instead of taking it with him.  
_1:13AM Missed call from Dean  
1:14AM Voice message from Dean_

His fingers were slightly shaking as he pressed " _play_ ". 

 

 _"S-Sammy?"_ He heard Dean's drunken voice slurring into the microphone.

 _"Wait, 's it r'cordin?"_ A pause.  
_"Yeah, uh, Sammy, I jus' want'd y' to know I'm... I'm still an'ry and... uh, about y' leavin', but... Uh"_ Pause, a cough, then a soft gurgling noise, and another. 

_"I, uh..."_ Dean cleared his throat. _"I miss ya, b'by boy, I do. Miss y' a whole lot."_ Another pause, another sip.  
_"Hope univers'ty 's goin' fine for ya."_ Another cough.

 _"Lov' ya, y'know? Lov' ya, Sammy."_ His slurred voice got lower and deeper with every sentence.  
He took another sip, then he huffed audibly.  
_"...More than I prob'bly should, Sammy. I mean, y're still my, my b'by brother, right?"_  
Sam frowned at that. What did Dean mean? Of course he was still his brother and he'd always be.

A throaty laugh escaped Dean.  
_"'S not easy being in love with y'r lil bro, tell ya, 's a pain in the ass-"_

Wait- What the hell?

~~~~~~~~~~

Dean woke up on his bed after having passed out, the bottle with the lid yet unscrewed on the night stand, his head felt like exploding.  
"Ugh" he groaned, limping into the kitchen to make himself some coffee.

When his phone rang he first had to search for it. He found it on the floor next to the couch.

"Sammy?" He asked surprised.  
_"Hey, Dean."_ Sam said softly, those being the first words in months he said to his brother.  
"Why you calling?"  
  
_"I... Uh, I'm calling because of the message you left me. Look Dean, I know you were drunk and you may have said some things you didn't-"_  
"Hold on, what are you talking about, Sammy?" Dean frowned at his mug.  
_"The voice message you left me yesterday? After you called me?"_  
"I called you? Why'd I call you? What'd I say?"  
The other end of the line stayed silent.  
  
"Sammy?"  
_"Dean, look, I realize you were pretty hammered last night-"_  
"Whatever I said, Sammy" He rubbed his forehead with his other hand, "I'm sorry, I was drunk. Just forget it, I was... Still upset that you left and then Dad left me in the motel for the hunt, I just... Forget what I said on there, alright?"  
_"Alright."_ Sam agreed. It was probably better this way.

**Author's Note:**

> Did Sam feel the same? Did Dean only act like he couldn't remember? It's up for reader's interpretation. :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
